MEMORIAS OLVIDADAS
by Diana Ramos
Summary: Alguna vez se han preguntado como fue la infancia de Tetsuhiro? pues que esperas para descubrirlo!


**MEORIAS OLVIDADAS**

Mi nombre es Morinaga Tetsuhiro y hoy quiero contarles mi historia detrás de la historia que ustedes conocen.

 **HIROMI Y EL TANABATA**

Nací en Fukuoka, me gustan los días cálidos y la ciencia ha sido mi pasión desde que tengo memoria, cuando era pequeño solía volver locos a mis padres haciendo toda clase de preguntas como el porqué del clima o del color del cielo, pero ellos siempre estaban ocupados con sus trabajos pues eran funcionarios de la municipalidad de la ciudad, por lo que pasaban mucho tiempo fuera y nos dejaban a mi hermano y a mí al cuidado de mi abuela Hiromi, ella fue y siempre será la persona más querida para mi, pues día a día nos cuidaba amorosamente y sembró en mi esa semilla que me haría ser lo que soy ahora, cuando ella falleció se llevo una parte de mi corazón consigo, aun la recuerdo tan claramente.

-Abuela waa abuelita

-Que tienes mi querido Tetsu

-Kuninhiro me grito porque no termine los quehaceres

-Mi vida, Kuninhiro es tu hermano y solo quiere lo mejor para ti, además ya te he dicho que no debes llorar, por más triste que te sientas nunca debes mostrar tus lagrimas, siempre debes sonreír ante las adversidades aun si tu corazón está roto

\- Pero abuelita yo solo estaba jugando, no hice nada malo

\- Lo sé amor, siempre has sido un buen niño

Ella me abrazaba y todas mis penas se desvanecían, en sus cálidos brazos podría olvidarlo todo, reconfortar mi alma y sentir el amor más dulce que nunca sentí por mis padres, lo hacíamos todo juntos, cocinar, limpiar la casa al rito de la música, desayunar almorzar y cenar, plantar y cuidar hermosas rosas de todas las formas y colores en nuestro jardín, mirar televisión y también dormir, mi parte favorita del día pues me contaba historias fantásticas con un común denominador, el héroe siempre luchaba incansablemente por lo que deseaba conseguir.

-Abuelita que historia me vas a contar hoy

-Tetsu no seas impaciente hoy hace mucho frio y primero vamos a cobijarnos bien

-Pero abuela hoy está muy caluroso, mejor ya cuéntame la historia

Erase una vez una princesa llamada Orihime, hija del rey celestial Tentei, tenía un talento increíble para tejer y lo hacía a orillas del rio Amanogawa, el rey estaba encantado con las hermosas telas que hacia su hija y ella le complacía cada día de su vida, lo que le impedía conocer a alguien de quien enamorarse y eso la entristecía mucho.

Su padre al darse cuenta de su tristeza planeo un encuentro entre ella y Hikoboshi, un pastor que se encontraba al otro lado del rio. Cuando ambos se encontraron se enamoraron inmediatamente, quedaron prendados el uno del otro así que se casaron y vivían felices, pero ese amor los cegó de la realidad, Orihime dejo de tejer y Hikoboshi descuido su ganado, dejando que se dispersara por todo el cielo.

Tentei observaba furioso y separo a los amantes, cada uno a cada lado del rio Amanogawa como castigo por su comportamiento, pero al ver las lagrimas de su hija por no poder ver a su amado le prometió que lo volvería a ver, pero solo una vez al año, en el séptimo día del séptimo mes y solo si había cumplido con sus tareas.

Muy contenta la princesa acepto y se puso a trabajar con esmero, pero al llegar el séptimo día del séptimo mes se dio cuenta que no podía acercarse a su amado pues no había puente que atravesara el rio Amanogawa.

Ambos amantes estaban tristes a orillas del rio y la princesa comenzó a llorar desconsolada por su desdicha, la princesa lloro tanto que una bandada de urracas vino atraída por ese llanto tan triste, observaron la situación en la que la princesa se encontraba y le prometieron que ellas harían de puente cada año y cuando llovía debían esperar al año siguiente para poder consumar su amor.

-Es por eso mi querido Tetsu que en Julio siempre hay lluvia de estrellas y el séptimo día de ese mes debes escribir tus deseos en una hoja de papel para pedirle a Orihime y Hikoboshi que sean concedidos

-Pero abuela si Orihime y Hikoboshi no están juntos deben estar muy tristes

-Si Tetsu pero no siempre podemos estar con las personas que amamos, como tu abuelo que ya no está con migo pero siempre lo recuerdo con mucho amor, ahora a dormir mi pequeño

Aquella historia nostálgica tenía un final con el que nunca estuve de acuerdo, pues yo siendo tan joven creía que todos debían tener su final feliz incluyendo aquella frase tan cliché de y vivieron felices por siempre. Pero la vida misma se encargaría cruelmente de enseñarme que rara ve las cosas se dan de esa manera.

Cuando desperté, ella me había sido arrebatada, apenas tenía cinco años, no podía asimilar que ya no estuviera a mi lado, estuve hundido en una terrible depresión sin que mi familia siquiera se diera cuenta.

 **MAGO DE OZ**

 **ES HORA DE MARCHAR**

Si es verdad que hay algo más  
yo te esperaré.  
Necesito descansar,  
tu amor me llevaré.  
Me voy hacia un lugar  
donde el tiempo es una ilusión,  
la brisa es de color,  
la voz música, y el sol es de algodón.  
Atravesaré la luz  
en forma de eternidad,  
mi voz se silenciará,  
mi cuerpo será el ayer.  
En gotas de alma voy  
navegando hacia el final,  
no dudes que al mirar  
hacia tu interior, me podrás hallar.

Me podrás hallar, me hallaras.  
Cuando tu tiempo se va  
es hora de marchar.  
Prepara tu viaje,  
no tengas miedo y vé.  
No llores más por mí,  
siempre estoy cerca de ti.  
Te esperaré en la luz,  
allí donde no, no existe el dolor.

Cuantas horas pase encerrado en mi habitación, sin hablar con nadie, me sentía tan solo ya no estaba ella en cada momento del día y no podía dormir por las noches, solo me quedaba el cuidar de sus flores, llorando su ausencia cuando nadie me veía, además debía adaptare a la escuela, hacer las tareas y pretender que todo estaba perfectamente bien, viviendo como una persona dividida, que en su exterior ríe y en su interior llora, continué así durante cinco años entre pesadillas y desgarradora tristeza, nada tenía sentido, nada tenía color, hasta el día en que lo conocí.


End file.
